Red Ridding Hood
by Baka-Akira07
Summary: Apdet! apdet! mari baca ayoook... :O kek jualan aja ... - - LET'S enjoy #RHD
1. Chapter 1

**Red riding hood**

...

Di sebuah pedesaan Konohagakuren, hiduplah seorang gadis remaja nan cantik jelita yang tinggal bersama ibunya di sebuah rumah sederhana. Rumah sederhana yang sekaligus toko bunga, membuat rumah itu semakin indah, dengan berbagai macam jenis bunga yang ada di dalamnya.

Gadis itu memiliki red velvet yang diberikan oleh ayahnya selagi masih hidup, namun kini sang ayah telah tutup usia. Red velvet itu diberikan oleh si mendiang ayah sebagai kenang-kenangan.

Karena merasa sedih, ditinggal oleh ayahnya. Ia selalu memakai red velvet tersebut, kemanapun ia pergi. Kulitnya nan putih, serta iris marine dengan rambut blonde nya. Semakin membuatnya terlihat mencolok, ketika memakai red velvet tersebut.

Suatu hari, seorang wanita paruh baya memintanya untuk mengantarkan satu buah keranjang, yang berisi bunga untuk diantarkan kepada pemesan.

"Ino... Bisakah kau tolong ibu untuk mengantarkan pesanan pelanggan?" Teriak wanita itu.

"Iya bu..." Gadis yang diketahui bernama Ino itu, segera keluar dari kamarnya untuk menemui sang ibu.

"Tolong antarkan ini kerumah pelanggan ibu." Kata ibunya, sambil memberikan keranjang yang berisikan bunga tulip, kepada anaknya itu.

"Baiklah, bu..."

Dengan sigap, gadis yang kira-kira berumuran 16 tahun tersebut, mulai beranjak untuk pergi.

"Ino, tunggu..." Baru beberapa langkah ia beranjak dari posisinya semula. Ibunya tiba-tiba menghentikannya.

Ino pun berbalik, kembali menghadap ke arah ibunya. "Ya bu. Ada apa?" Alis Ino sedikit mengernyit.

"Nanti, apabila kau sudah sampai ke tujuan. Segeralah pulang, dan jangan bicara pada siapa pun selama dalam perjalan." Pesan ibunya, kepada Ino.

Ia agak cemas, untuk menyuruh anak semata wayangnya itu. Karena hari sudah sore, kira-kira menunjukkan pukul 16.00. Dan ditambah lagi, rute jalan yang harus dilewati Ino adalah hutan yang lebat. Dimana banyak yang mengatakan bahwa disana ada monster buas.

"Iya bu, aku akan segera pulang." Jawabnya dengan tersenyum manis. Ino pun segera beranjak keluar rumah.

"Hati-hati, Ino... Jangan lupa pesan ibu..." Ucap ibunya, dengan melambaikan tangan ke arah Ino.

Di tengah hutan, yang letaknya jauh dari desa. Terdengarlah suara teriakan seorang pemuda.

"Arrrghhh... Sampai kapan, aku seperti ini." Teriak sesosok makhluk, berusaha untuk melepaskan rantai yang telah mengikat kedua tangannya.

Ia berusaha untuk melepaskan rantai besi yang sangat kuat tersebut, dari pergelangan tangannya. Namun, usahanya tersebut tetap saja sia-sia. Karena ia tak memiliki banyak energi untuk melakukan aksinya itu.

"Aaauuuummm...!"

Gadis remaja itu mendengar auman seperti serigala, ia agak takut. Tapi ia berusaha untuk mengusir rasa takutnya itu dengan senandung kecil.

"Na-na-na-na..." Tiba-tiba, terdengar suara senandung kecil nan merdu, yang berasal dari luar.

Pemuda tersebut, segera mencari cara supaya bisa keluar dari sel tahanan di tengah hutan itu.

"Siapa pun di luar, tolong aku..." Teriaknya dengan lantang.

Suara senandung yang menemani Ino selama dalam perjalanan seketika terhenti. Dan beralih, dengan ekspresi bingung yang ia keluarkan.

"Sepertinya, aku mendengar seseorang berteriak minta tolong." Ucapnya pelan, sembari berhenti sejenak.

Ia pun mencari-cari dan mencoba memperjelas pendengaranya, kalau saja ia salah dengar. Tapi, tidak ada sedikit pun suara yang ia dengar barusan.

"Ah, mungkin itu hanya angin." Pikirnya, dan segera melanjutkan perjalanan. Namun, kali ini tanpa senandung yang ia buat.

1 menit berlalu, ia kembali mendengar suara teriakan minta tolong. Dan suara ini, sangat-sangat jelas sekali.

Ia pun berbalik ke sebelah kanannya, gadis pirang ini melihat sebuah lorong gelap seperti sel. Dan mencoba mendekat untuk melihat apa yang ada di dalam sel tahanan, yang baru ia lihat pertama kali.

"Haaaah!" Ino shok dan langkah nya seketika mundur, pada saat melihat sesuatu yang ada di dalamnya.

Gelap, sungguh gelap. Hanya ada cahaya biru, yang ternyata itu adalah kedua bola mata, tapi entah milik siapa.

Dengan perasaan yang takut, ia mencoba memberanikan diri untuk bertanya. "Si-siapa di sana?" Tanyanya.

"Arggghh..." Sosok itu seketika menggeram. Seperti memberi tanda untuk minta dibebaskan.

Merasa sosok itu tak menjawab, Ino pun segera bergegas untuk pergi agar tidak membuang-buang waktunya. Namun, sebelum kaki nya beranjak pergi, sosok itu kembali berteriak "Siapapun di sana. Tolong aku!"

Ino menghentikan langkah kakinya. Kemudian ia berdiam diri sejenak, dan menghela nafas panjang. Gadis ber-iris marine tersebut mencoba membuka gerbang, yang penampilannya sudah mulai berkarat. Ia pun dengan mudah menghancurkan gerabang tersebut dengan batu yang cukup besar, dan kemudian masuk ke dalam lorong gelap tersebut.

'Kami-sama, di sini gelap sekali' batin Ino. Sebenarnya ia sangatlah takut. Namun, ia selalu ingin berbuat baik kepada semua orang. Hingga akhir hayatnya. Tapi, 'apakah yang sedang meminta pertolongan ini adalah orang?' Ino masih bertanya-tanya di benaknya.

Dengan rasa takut dan hati-hati. Ia mulai memasuki lebih dalam, dan memperhatikan setiap detail lorong tersebut untuk berjaga-jaga. Tapi, dimanakah? Sosok yang berteriak minta pertolongan tadi? Masalahnya, ia tidak melihat sedikitpun tanda-tanda kehidupan di sini. Begitu juga dengan kedua bola mata biru, yang dia tak tahu entah milik siapa itu.

Ino berjalan dengan sangat hati-hati. Ia tersentak karena mendengar suara geraman yang jaraknya sangat dekat dengan dirinya. Keringat dingin mulai bercucuran, kedua bola mata yang ia lihat di luar tadi mulai muncul kembali, dengan tatapan mematikan. Seakan mengucapkan 'hi' untuk mangsanya. Jantungya berdegup kencang, ia gugup, ia takut. Bahwa akhir hidupnya akan sampai disini saja. Tapi, ia sedikit bersyukur karena masih ada niat baik yang tersirat dalam kejadian ini yaitu 'berniat untuk menolong'.

"Aaaaaarrggg... Grrrooaaah..." Sosok itu menggeram sejadi-jadinya. Dengan suara yang sangat keras, sehingga lorong tersebut serasa bergetar.

Parahnya lagi, di sini ia tak memiliki alat bantu penerang. Untuk melihat makhluk apa sebenarnya itu. Kecuali cara satu-satunya yaitu, ia harus mendekat dan melihat dengan seksama bagaimana bentuk dan wujud makhluk itu. Ino hanya diam dan bergetar, menahan rasa takutnya.

Setelah beberap detik, geraman itu reda kembali. Dan munculah suara-suara meminta tolong seperti yang Ino dengar di luar sana. Ia sempat merasa ragu untuk mendekati makhluk itu, namun ini semua harus segera selesai. Ia tak boleh takut, lagi pula toh. Makhluk ini meminta bantuan, berarti makhluk ini tak bisa menyerang dirinya. Pikir Ino sejenak.

"Tap-tap..." Yang terdengar hanyalah suara langkah kaki seorang gadis remaja dengan tempo yang agak lambat. Mendekat, dan mulai mendekat. Untunglah dekat makhluk itu di rantai ada cahaya yang masuk dari lorong kecil di atasnya, sehingga ia bisa dengan baik melihat sosok misterius tersebut.

Setelah mendekat, Ino sedikit tercengang melihat sesosok pemuda bersurai pirang seperti dirinya, dengan kondisi yang sangat lemah dan tidak berdaya dengan posisi berduduk dan menundukkan kepala. Sebagai gadis yang masih lugu, Ino merasa iba. Ia pun segera membangunkan pemuda tersebut dengan pelan.

"Ha-hai... A-ayo bangun. A-aku akan me-bantu mu." Ucap Ino dengan terbata-bata sembari menggoyangkan tubuh pemuda tersebut dalam posisinya yang masih setengah duduk. Pemuda yang diketahui bersurai pirang tersebut, menegadahkan kepalanya, guna melihat siapakah sosok yang bicara padanya.

Pemuda pirang itu menyipitkan matanya. Seakan, tidak percaya masih ada orang yang menyelamatkannya. Apalagi dia adalah seorang 'gadis'? Ya seorang gadis. Ia kembali menundukkan kepalanya dalam posisi terduduk dengan kedua tangan yang di rantai dibelakang.

Ino dengan sigap, mencari cara untuk melepaskan kedua rantai tersebut. Ino ingat, ia tadi membuka gerbang kecil lorong dengan batu yang cukup besar. Dan lagi, sepertinya ia melihat batu yang lebih besar di luar sana.

"Baiklah, kau tunggu sebentar. Aku akan segera kembali." Ucap gadis ber-iris marin tersebut, dengan bergegas keluar.

Dan ia kembali dengan sebuah batu yang lumayan lebih besar dari sebelumnya, dan kelihatannya tidak terlalu sulit untuk menghancurkan rantai tersebut karena sudah berkarat.

"BRAAAK!" Dengan perasaan yang senang, Ino kemudian melepaskan pemuda blonde itu dari rantai yang mengikat kedua tangan dan kakinya. Pemuda itu hanya tergeletak lesu, ketika gadis di depannya berhasil melepaskan rantai yang mengikat kedua tangan kakinya selama ini. Setidaknya, perasaan pemuda itu cukup lega dan tenang, karena bisa menghabiskan sisa hidupnya dengan tidak terikat.

"K-kau ba-baik saja." Ino kelihatan sangat panik, ia kemudian berusaha menggotong pemuda berbaju orange tersebut dengan mengaitkan lengan pemuda itu ke lehernya. Ia pun bergegas, meninggalkan lorong gelap nan menakutkan yang ia masuki barusan, dan tak lupa untuk membawa sekeranjang bunga pesanan para pelanggan.

Setengah perjalanan, ino tersentak. "Ah, bunga! A-aku lupa... Aku harus segera mengantarkannya, tapi bagaimana ini?" Pikir Ino dengan posisi masih seperti semula. Ia terus menggotong pemuda tersebut sepanjang perjalanan. Dengan langkah yang gontai, pemuda berbaju oranye itu hanya dapat mengikuti langkah gadis yang membawanya.

Sungguh, sekarang Ino tak sanggup lagi, mereka berhenti di sebuah sungai di tengah hutan. Nafas Ino mulai ngos-ngosan dan ia melepaskan pemuda tersebut lalu menyenderkanya di sebuah pohon besar. Ia memperhatikan pemuda yang ada di depannya, yang terlihat sangat lemah dan sepertinya ingin mati.

* * *

 **TBC (UPD8 KILAT)**

 **R &R?**


	2. Chapter 2

**-CHAPTER 2-**

* * *

 **+NaruIno #TEGANG**

 **By Akira**

 **No Baka :P**

 **-.-**

 **JUST ENJOY IT**

 **AND**

 **HAYATI...**

 **LAH**

 **...**

 **DON'T LIKE?**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **UDEH BACA AJA**

 **TERLANJUR MASUK KAN?**

 **#HOHO#**

 **SEKALIAN RVW YAP...**

* * *

…

Posisi mereka saling berhadapan, ketika ia mengamati pemuda di depannya yang bersender lemah di pohon. Ino merasa takut namun juga iba, melihat keadaannya yang sungguh memprihatinkan. Kemudian ia memberanikan diri untuk memulai percakapan dengan pemuda asing itu.

"Uh, umm… Hosh-hosh… kau siapa? Nama mu?" ucap Ino yang masih ngos-ngosan karena telah berjalan cukup jauh.

Pemuda bermata sapphire itu hanya balas melihat Ino dengan nafas yang tersenggal-senggal. Ia seperti sedang menahan rasa sakit dengan meringis kecil.

Naluri keibuaan Ino, sebagai gadis yang baik hati pun muncul ketika melihat banyak darah yang merembes dari bagian perut pemuda itu. "Ah, kau… kenapa tidak bilang kalau kau terluka, kalau aku tahu, aku akan mengobatimu dengan segera."

Ino pun beranjak dari tempat dukuknya dan menghampiri sang pemuda. "Ano, mari ku bersihkan dulu lukamu, kebetulan di dekat sini ada danau yang sangat bersih. Kita harus mensterilkan lukanya terlebih dahulu." Ucap Ino dengan mencoba menggeser tangan pemuda itu dari perut yang berlumuran darah.

"Cckkk…" decaknya. Pemuda itu kemudian diam, dan seperti menolak tawaran Ino untuk mengobatinya.

"Anoo, ayolah tuan muda kau-kau tidak usah sungkan begitu. Aku tidak akan menyakitimu, kalau dibiarkan kau akan mengalami pendarahan. Dan setelah itu kau bisa Ma-"

"Ahhh… Urusai…!" teriaknya. Lalu, pemuda yang masih tidak diketahui namanya itu dengan susah payah bangkit dari duduknya dan berusaha berdiri sekuat tenaga, untuk berjalan menjauh dari Ino.

"EH? Kau mau kemana? HEY, kau masih terluka parah…kau bisa ma-" tiba-tiba Ino pun menutup mulutnya. Ia berusaha mengendalikan kata-kata nya agar orang tidak tesinggung. "Huh, Ino… Omaewa Baka-ka. Kenapa kau bicara seperti itu pada orang yang hampir sekarat?"

Sementara pemuda itu, dengan langkah gontainya masih berusaha untuk meraih beberapa pohon rimbun sebagai alat bantunya untuk berjalan menjauh, sembari tangan kirinya memegang bekas luka yang semakin merembes mengeluarkan darah segar.

Ino ingin menghentikan pemuda itu, namun ia tahu kalau sekarang ia… "AH, astaga! Pesanan Bunga! Aku harus mengantarnya. Ta-tapi, aku tak bisa membiarkan nyawa orang melayang begitu saja. Ta-tapi, ini sudah jam? Kami-sama! Jam 5 sore… aduh, ibu pasti menghawatirkan ku." Ujar Ino, usai dia melihat jam yang ia bawa dalam bentuk liontin.

Ia pun menyadari kalu ini sudah sangat larut… ia kemudian melihat kembali kearah pemuda yang tadi sempat ia selamatkan. "Ah, ke-kemana pemuda itu? ce-cepat sekali menghilang? Apa jangan-jangan dia adalah…? I-ie, aku sempat menggotongnya jadi mana mungkin dia adalah hantu." Gadis muda itu sontak menggelengkan kepalanya cepat, kemudian ia mengambil beberapa bak bunga yang sempat ia biarkan, dan memutuskan untuk mengantarkan pesanannya terlebih dahulu.

* * *

(Di rumah Ino)

…

Terlihat seorang wanita paruh baya berjalan mondar-mandir, ia kelihatan cemas, sembari melirik jam yang ada di dinding ruang tamunya. Sudah dapat diketahui dari mimiknya bahwa ia sangat mencemaskan anaknya yang tak kunjng pulang. Padahal matahari sudah mulai terbenam.

"Ino… dimana kau? Seharusnya aku tidak menyuruh dia untuk pergi tadi… ini salah ku." Ucapnya sembari menggigit jari-jari kuku.

Kemudian ia duduk di sebuah kursi kayu sederhana, dan menatapi sebuah figura berisi foto seorang lelaki yang tersenyum ringan dengan rambut khasnya. "Inoichi… maafkan aku, ini salah ku. Anak kita belum tiba. Tapi setelah ia pulang aku berjanji, akan selalu menjaganya. Dan tidak akan mengulangi kesalahan ini lagi."

* * *

…

"Tok-tok-tok! Permisi, bunga pesanan anda datang…" Ino mengetuk pintu kayu dengan gagang pintu khas jaman kuno, berbentuk sepatu kuda. Tak lama kemudian orang dari dalam rumah itu membuka pintunya.

"Ini, pesanan anda… maaf terlambat…" ucap Ino sembari membungkuk dengan menyerahkan beberaba baki bunganya.

"Ah, Ino-chan… kenapa kau lama sekali? Apa kau tersesat? Apa kau tidak ingat rumah ku lagi?" ucap client itu sembari memegang bahu Ino.

"I-ie, Oba-san… aku hanya memiliki beberapa kesulitan, tadi… kebetulan ibu memang menyuruhku agak sore untuk mengantarkan ini." Jawabnya dengan nada yang sopan.

"Oh, kalau begitu mampirlah dulu, kau bisa menginap semalam di sini…" tawar client itu dengan sopan. Sembari membayar uang pesanannya kepada Ino.

"Ah, haha… tidak usah, ibu ku sudah menunggu ku di rumah. Ia pasti sangat cemas, aku tidak mau membuatnya khwatir." Ino pun membalasnya dengan membungkukkan badan setengah.

"Oh, zanen desu ne… padahal kau bisa telpon ibu mu dari sini, dan bilang saja kalau kau menginap di sini semalam."

"Aah, ano… sekali lagi maaf Oba-san… etto- Ibuku sendirian dirumah, pasti dia sangat sedih… aku selalu menemaninya. Tak ada orang di rumah selain kami berdua." Ino menolaknya, dengan nada yang sopan sekali lagi. Kemudian ia mulai melangkah mundur sedikit, untuk beranjak. Karena hari sudah mulai sangat gelap sekali.

"Aduh, kau ini keras kepala juga. Hmm, asal kau tahu ya, gadis muda… di hutan sana jika jam 6 sore akan muncul suara-suara aneh seperti gonggongan serigala atau semacamnya. Kau pasti akan merasa sangat ketakutan, lebih baik kau tinggal di si_"

"Ahaha... Gomen nasai, Oba-san. Aku tahu, kalau itu sangat menakutkan… tapi, tak ada yang lebih ku takutkan lagi selain tidak bersama dengan ibu. Aku mohon permisi dulu..." setelah membungkukkan badan sejenak, Ino pun berlari dengan kencang untuk mengejar senja. Agar tidak terlalu gelap.

"Ah, haha… baguslah kalau begitu." Ucap wanita paruh baya itu dengan tersenyum licik. 'Berarti umurmu bisa lebih panjang lagi.' Batinnya.

* * *

...

Tak lama kemudian ia pun sampai di hutan lebat itu lagi. Tetap saja, ia gagal untuk mencegah hari menjadi malam dengan hanya berlari saja. Hasilnya, ia hanya menjadi ngos-ngosan sebelum ia sampai di desa seberang ketika ia bertemu pemuda asing itu.

"Ah, ia pemuda itu… dimana dia? Apa dia masih di sini? Atau jangan-jangan dia sudah ma-?" Ino kemudian teringan pemuda blonde itu. Namun, ia masih sangat khawatir tidak bisa pulang dengan cepat. Karena rimbunnya pepohonan hutan, membuatnya tidak dapat melihat dengan benar di langit yang biru gelap itu.

"Mungkin ini adalah keputusan terbodohku, karena aku tidak ingat sama sekali untuk membawa korek api atau lentera. Hosh-hosh…" kata Ino sembari ngos-ngosan.

"GRESSSEEK…! GRESSEK…"

"A-aa apa itu? Kenapa ada suara? Ah, mungkin itu hanya gemersik daun saja." Ucapnya, ia pun kembali melanjutkan perjalannan, dengan sesekali memicingkan matanya untuk melihat lebih tajam. Padahal, ia tahu itu tidak berguna.

"Aduh,,, ini benar-benar gelap, aku sudah tidak bisa melihat dengan jelas lagi. Terpaksa aku harus mencari kayu untuk meraba-raba seperti orang buta." Ino pun bergegas mencari patahan ranting pohon yang ada di sekitarnya untuk digunakan sebagai alat penunjuk jalan.

Tak lama setelah ia menemukan ranting itu…

"GGGRRRRRRRR…."

"AAAUUUMMM…"

"HAH? Si-siapa itu?" bulu kuduk Ino berdiri, ketika mendengar beberapa suara yang membuatnya merinding. Ino pasrah, ia harus melawan rasa takutnya di kegelapan sendirian, demi untuk menemui ibunya yang masih setia menunggu.

Tiba-tiba, suara yang tadi sempat ia dengar, semakin ia berjalan, semakin mendekati dirinya.

"GRRFFRR... GGGRRRGGRRR…"

"Yang benar saja, apa itu? Bola mata… astaga ku rasa aku akan mati." Yah, Ino melihat sepasang bolang mata kuning menyala di gelapan malam, dan suara menggeram serigala, dengan endusannya yang khas, seperti sudah mengenali bau mangsanya.

* * *

"Hiks… ini sudah jam 7. Apa yang harus ku lakukan?" ibu gadis muda itu pun terlihat sangat ketakutan, dan beberapa kali ia melihat jam dindingnya. Padahal ia sudah menyiapkan makan malam kesukaan Ino, yaitu kare.

"Baiklah, aku akan lapor ke tetangga desa... kami memutuskan untuk mencarinya bersama-sama. Tunggu Oka-san mu ini Ino…" wanita itu pun, mengambil obor di depan pintu rumahnya yang sudah tersedia, kemudian mencoba utuk menemui warga untuk meminta bantuan.

* * *

"GGGRRRRGG… GUKKK GUUKK!"

Gelapnya malam membuat Ino semakin ketakutan melihat sesosok serigala besar, yang semakin dibiarkan semakin menuju ke arahnya. Ino pun mundur selangkah, demi selangkah untuk menghindari serigala besar cokelat itu. Namun…

BRAAAK

"Aarrgghhh... " kakinya tersandung batu besar. Yah, batu besar. Ia ingat, ini adalah tempat terakhir kali ia menemukan pemuda itu. Kemudian ia mencoba meraba bagian dibelakangnya untuk meraih batu besar itu.

"GGGRRRRRRRHHHFFF... " serigala itu terus maju mendekatinya. Sedangkan dirinya saat ini sangat di ujung tanduk. Bisa-bisa kalau salah ambil langkah, ia akan kehilangan nyawanya, hanya dalam satu malam.

"Aarrrggghhh... Ino kau harus kuat mengangkat batu ini, lalu melemparkan pada binatang buas itu dan buat dia ketakutan." Dalam suasana yang meneggangkan itu Ino mencoba mengangkat batu yang sempat ia angkat.

BBRRRAAAKK!

"AAAUURRRFF…" batu itu berhasil ia angkat, namun tak mengenai serigala itu. Ia pun semakin mundur untuk menghindari serigala yang terus melangkah maju, mengawasi dirinya itu.

Ino tahu, kalau ia lari, sama saja dengan bunuh diri. Karena, langkahnya tidak sebanding dengan tuan serigala yang ada di depannya itu.

"Hikkss… A-aku mohon, kau jangan makan aku. I-ibu ku, menungguku di rumah, dia tak bisa hidup tanpa ku." Ucap Ino, tak terasa air mata menetes dari sudut matanya hingga mengalir ke pipi.

"GGGRRRAAUAUUGGGHH…"

'II-IIIEEE..."

 **TBC**

 ***CURCOLAUTHOR : (hitungan)**

 **OHOHOHO… harap dibaca dengan bahasa dan kalimat jepang ya.. biar terasa greget. SORRY BANYAK TYPO dan kepeleset kata dikit.**

 **Eh, btw ini kek gimana ya… udah terasa belom gregetnya :v klo belum bilang aja ye. Biar ditambahin di chap berikutnya, klo bisa gwe update setiap minggu -_- mumpung lagi bosen. Ok bye, leave review…**

 **R**

 **E**

 **V**

 **I**

 **E**

 **W**

 **Supaya gw tau kurang dan lebihnya dimana… jgn jadi silent reader doang, ntar jadi Valak lho mau? *_* (peace Lak…)**

… **eh btw, emang Valak baca ffn juga? *Plak! Ok, let it go…**


	3. Chapter 3

**Chapter 3**

* * *

 **+NaruIno #BAFER**

 **By Akira**

 **No Baka :P**

 **-.-**

 **JUST ENJOY IT**

 **...**

 **DON'T LIKE?**

 **.**

 **.**

.

 **SUKA AJA KALI YA…**

 **SUKA AJA YA… YA…**

 **(Puppy eyes)**

 **#HOHO# maksa**

 **SEKALIAN RVW YAP.**

 **…**

BRRRAAAKKK!

DDAASSHHH

AAAUUFUFGHHH…

"PERGILAH TEMAN KECIL, SEBELUM KU BUAT KAU MENJADI SANTAPAN YANG LAINNYA." Gretak seseorang dari kegelapan.

"GGUUKK…GUUKK" seketika serigala jantan yang beringas itu, berubah menjadi anjing kampung yang penurut.

"Hikksss… i-ie, aku akan mati… aku pasti sudah mati." Ino, gadis itu masih menangis dengan menelungkupkan wajahnya, dengan red velvet yang ia gunakan sebagai pelindungnya.

"Hey, kau!"

"Ii-iee… pergi! Serigala … hiks, hiks…" Ino masih menelungkupkan wajahnya, dengan menangis dan tak mau melihat dirinya sendiri untuk disantap.

"Ini aku nona… baka…" jawabnya sembari memegang tangan gadis berkerudung merah itu yang tadinya Ino gunakan untuk melindungi dirinya sendiri.

"Ah? Si-siapa kau? Chotto… iris itu…" ia menyipitkan matanya kearah bola mata menyala itu.

"Hmm… berdirilah dulu, memangnya kau mau tidur semalaman di sini?" ucap pemuda itu dengan santainya.

Ino pun berdiri, sembari menatap pemuda di depannya. Pemuda itu, merasa risih melihat Ino terlalu intens menggunakan mata marine nya untuk menatap. Ia pun menyalakan sebatang korek api. Sebagai penerangan.

"Ini aku, yang kau selamatkan tadi sore." Ucapnya datar namun antusias.

"CHHOTTO! Bu-bukannya kau sudah ma-. Ta-tapi kenapa kau masih ada di sini?" Ino terlihat gugup dan juga sedikit tenang karena serigala itu sudah pergi. Namun, ia mulai berfikir yang tidak-tidak, ketika pemuda yang terluka parah kemudian muncul untuk mengusir serigala dengan tangan kosong, dan tiba-tiba memberimu korek api.

"Apa kau Ha-hantu?" Tanya Ino reflex, memundurkan dirinya selangkah namun masih menggunakan korek api sebagai penerangan.

"Ahahaha… itu konyol sekali nona. Kalau aku hantu, aku tidak akan memberimu korek api sekarang dan kalau aku hantu, aku akan bekerja sama dengan serigala itu untuk menjadikan mu makan malam." Jelas pemuda itu dengan tertawa renyah, sembari menyilangkan kedua tangannya di depan dada.

"GLLEEK!" Ino menelan salivanya kemudian menghentikan langkah mundurnya.

"Aa-ano… Arigatou gozaimasu!" ucapnya spontan dengan membungkuk. Hal itu, membuat korek api yang ia pegang terjatuh, dan suasana sekitar menjadi gelap lagi.

"Ah, baka… kenapa aku menjatuhkan koreknya…" Ino pun kembali mencari korek itu di kegelapan malam, dengan berjongkok sembari meraba–raba daerah sekitarnya.

Seketika, ia tersentak ketika merasakan dinginnya sesuatu, yang berada di atas tangannya. Namun, ia bisa merasakan hangatnya sesuatu yang mengalir di dalam sana. 'Yah, mungkin itu adalah tangan pemuda ini.' Batinnya.

"Hmmm… apa yang kau lakukan.,, ini koreknya, kau seperti orang buta tau." Pemuda itu pun angkat bicara lagi, dengan memberikan korek yang sama yang sempat dijatuhkan oleh Ino.

"Ah, terimakasih. Kau sudah menolongku lagi, Ano-" Ino terdiam sesaat, seketika ia terpana melihat kedua iris pemuda dihadapannya yang begitu tajam dan menyala dalam gelap, seperti mata kucing. Walaupun ia tidak ingat betul rupa pemuda itu saat ini.

Pemuda itu balas menatapnya, kemudian melanjutkan pembicaraan. "Ku rasa, kau harus pergi dari sini. Aku akan mengantarmu keluar dari hutan ini." Ucapnya, kemudian berdiri dan disambut dengan anggukan kepala dari Ino, yang kebetulan sudah menyalakan korek api itu lagi.

Di tengah perjalanan, sungguh senyap. Namun anehnya, suara–suara seram itu tidak lagi terdengar, ketika ia bersama pemuda itu. Yah, ia baru menyadarinya.

"A-ano, ku rasa kau butuh korek untuk melihat jalannya." Ucap Ino berusaha untuk membuka percakapan terlebih dahulu di suasana yang hening itu.

"Tidak usah, mata saja sudah cukup untuk ku melihat. Lagi pula, kalau terlalu banyak penerangan, kau akan menarik perhatian para pemangasa di sini." Jawab pemuda itu dingin.

"Ah, souka… gomen…" Ino menurutinya, kemudian tak sengaja ia tersandung sesuatu lagi.

"Aaww, i-ttai…"

GGRREEB! Pemuda itu reflex langsung memeganginya agar tidak terjatuh. Karena di sana sangat gelap, sulit untuk mencari seseorang jika ia terpisah. Walau hanya satu meter sekalipun.

Sekali lagi, mereka bertemu pandang. Membuat semburat merah muncul dari wajah Ino. Namun, dia yakin pemuda itu tidak akan melihat rona dipipinya, karena memang betul gelap. Hanya bulan, yang memberikan pencahayaan ala kadarnya.

'Ada apa dengan wanita muda ini? Apa dia sakit?' batin pemuda itu. Tentunya ia bisa melihat dengan jelas, karena matanya itu.

"Kau baik-baik saja?" lanjutnya, dengan balas menatap Ino.

"Ba-baik, aku baik-baik saja. Sekali lagi maafkan aku… aku tidak berhati-hati." Ino pun bangkit untuk berjalan. Dan sedikit meringis, mereka pun lanjut berjalan dalam kegelapan.

Beberapa meter, dari Ino terjatuh ia pun menepuk jidatnya. "A-astaga… aku lupa, kalau tadi aku menjatuhkan korek apinya."

"Hah? Huft… yang benar saja kau ini… kenapa sampai seceroboh itu?" balas pemuda itu dengan menghentikan langkahnya, melihat kearah Ino.

Beberpa detik…

Ino hanya terdiam, dan menunduk. "Aano… hiks,,, ma-mafkan aku. Aku memang ceroboh, hiks…" ia sedikit terisak.

"Eh? Kau menangis? Kenapa? Ah, ayolah… tidak masalah, aku hanya berkata begitu. Apa kau tersinggung?"

"Hiks… tidak, aku hanya rindu ibuku. Maksudku, kata ibu jangan sampai menyusahkan orang. Ta-tapi aku…"

"Ah, sudahlah… kalau begitu kau berpegangan padaku saja, untuk keluar dari hutan ini. Ayolah…" Pemuda itu pun mengerahkan lengan kekarnya ke arah Ino. Namun, Ino tidak menyambutnya.

"Baiklah, kau harus segera keluar dari sini, sebelum tengah malam." Ucapnya yang langsung menggandeng tangan Ino dan mengajaknya terus berjalan.

"Ah, Ha-hai… maaf telah menyusahkan mu." Ucap ino dengan mengakhiri isak tangisanya.

* * *

…

"TOK… TOK!"

(suara ketukan pintu)

CLEK…

"Ah, Yamanaka San… Nande?"

"A-ano… aku ingin meminta tolong kepada mu Iruka sensei. Ino-chan menghilang, ia belum juga pulang dari jam 4 tadi." Ucap wanita paruh baya itu dengan mata yang berkaca-kaca.

"Ha? Benarkah? Kau yakin dia tidak ada di sekitar desa ini?" Tanya pria itu kemudian diiringi dengan keluarnya istri si pria bernama Iruka itu dari balik pintu rumahnya.

"Hai, aku yakin. Karena waktu itu aku sempat menyuruhnya, mengantarkan pesanan ke client desa seberang." Jawab ibu Ino dengan wajah yang sangat ketakutan.

"Yamanaka-san, daijobou… Iruka-san akan memberitahukan warga setempat untuk mencarinya." Balas Kurenai, berusaha menenangkan wanita yang terihat sangat cemas itu sembari memeluknya.

"Ah, baiklah. Aku akan memberitahukan warga desa dulu." Iruka pun bergegas, keluar dari rumahnya dan memberithahukan kepada warga desa setempat.

"Hiks… Ino-chan… aku sangat mengkhawatirkan mu."

"Te-tenanglah Yamanaka-san. Ino akan baik-baik saja, kau disini saja bersamaku. Sementara para pria akan mencari keberadaan Ino."

* * *

…

Sudah cukup, jauh mereka berjalan. Pemuda sapphire itu terus menuntun Ino dengan lengannya menuju jalan agar bisa bebas dari hutan terlarang itu.

Ino merasa sangat penasaran, dengan mencoba bertanya sesuatu pada pemuda itu. "Ano… aku ingin bertanya, kenapa tadi serigala itu dapat melihat ku. Padahal aku tidak menimbulkan bunyi sama sekali."

Hening sejenak. Pemuda itu menatapnya."Kau… velvetmu itu, sangat menganggu." Jawabnya datar.

"A-apa? Maksudmu velvet ini? Hey, ini adalah pemberian ayahku yang sangat berharga." Nada Ino seketika meninggi, ketika pembahasan menyangkut tentang velvet yang ia kenakan. Ia memang sedikit sensitive jika disinggung tentang hal itu.

"Maaf saja, tapi itu terlalu cerah untuk dipakai pada malam hari di tengah hutan seperti ini. Asal kau tahu, itu akan mudah bercahaya di mata hewan buas dan makhluk lainnya. Lebih baik kau lepaskan itu, agar serigala lain tidak muncul kembali." Jawab pemuda itu dengan jelas, kemudian menghentikan langkah kakinya lagi sejenak.

"Baiklah, kalau begitu." Ino pun dengan berat hati sengaja melepaskan velvetnya dan melipatnya lalu menggenggamnya di tangan, agar terasa hangat.

…

(Few Hours Later)

"Hmm, apa kita sudah sampai? Apa masih jauh lagi?" Tanya Ino sembari melangkah dengan hati-hati.

"Yah, sedikit lagi kita akan segera sampai. Kau jangan cemas, kita akan segera keluar dari sini." Ucap pemuda itu sembari melangkahkan kakinya menuju jalan yang lumayan terlihat terang dari sebelumnya.

"A-ano, tapi kenapa ya. Terasa sangat jauh sekali pada malam hari. Padahal, waktu siang hari tidak begini." Ino pun kembali membuka pembicaraan.

"Pppsssttt... kau jangan berbicara seperti itu, ini adalah trik mereka untuk memperbanyak mangsa. Dan seharusnya kau tidak bicara terlalu keras." Jawab pemuda itu, dengan meletakkan telunjuknya ke bibir Ino sembari berjalan.

"Ma-maksudmu? Maaf… Tapi, ini sungguh terasa lama. Apa kau memang tahu jalan keluarnya?" Tanya Ino dengan berpegangan semakin erat pada pemuda itu. Karena cuacanya semakin lama semakin dingin.

"Yah, kau tenang saja… ngomong-ngomong kenapa kau harus kembali lagi ke sini? Kenapa tidak tinggal semalam saja di desa seberang?" Tanya pemuda itu kembali.

"Ah, apa aku benar salah dalam mengambil keputusan untuk tidak menginap semalam di sana." Jawab Ino, kembali menatap mata sapphire itu dalam gelap dengan penuh harap.

"Ahaha… tidak-tidak, keputusan mu itu tepat. Lagipula desa itu tak baik untuk gadis seumuran mu." Pemuda itu kemudian mengalihkan pandangannya dan berjalan lebih cepat dari sebelumnya, hingga Ino juga ikut berjalan cepat.

"Maksudmu? Apa aku-?"

"Sudahlah… Itu tidak bagus untuk dibahas. Lebih baik kau, percepat langkah kakimu itu agar lekas sampai." Ucapnya datar, Ino kembali mengangguk dan mempercepat langkah kakinya dua kali lipat.

GGGGRRRRRR… (suara dari belakang mereka)

* * *

…

Secercah cahaya mulai menerangi mereka, sekarang Ino bisa melihat dengan normal. Tanpa adanya gangguan dari pepohonan yang sangat rimbun. Ia mulai menyeringai, ternyata ia bisa mempercayai pemuda itu.

"Ahaa… ini benar terlihat jelas sekali, kau benar kalau tahu jalannya." Ucap Ino ia pun kembali menatap pemuda di sampingnya.

Ia tersentak, ketika melihat mata sapphire itu lagi. Terggorokan nya terasa tercekat ketika ia mencoba mengutarakan terimakasih kepada pemuda itu. Ia hanya dapat terpana dan membisu, ketika indahnya iris sapphire itu yang masih setia bersinar tajam di bawah remangnya bulan sabit. Sekarang ia bisa melihat, wajah pemuda itu sangat dekat di sampingnya.

Kulit nya berwarna tan. Tentunya iris sapphire itu dan rambut blonde, yang sebenarnya jarang ia temukan di beberapa orang setempat, dan bibir tipis yang diam biasa. Namun, pesona keindahan itu dapat mengundang lawan jenisnya untuk meraihnya. Serta alis yang sedikit tebal menukik ketika pemuda itu mengernyitkan jidatnya melihat ekspresi gadis muda di hadapannya yang tiba-tiba membisu. Setelah sekian perjalanan terus berbicara.

"A-apa ada yang salah? Apa aku terlihat menyeramkan?" Tanya-nya dengan ekspresi bingung.

Ino tersentak, kemudian melepaskan genggaman tangan nya dari lengan pemuda itu. "Ah, ahaha... ti-tidak… aku hanya, aku… Oh ya, bagaimana luka di perutmu apakah sudah sembuh?" Ia mencoba mengalihkan pembicaraan ke topik lainnya. Walau semburat di wajahnya belum hilang dengan sempurna.

"Ya, aku baik-baik saja…" jawab pemuda itu singkat padat dan jelas.

"Uh, bagaimana kau bisa bertahan dengan darah yang waktu itu. Menurutku sangat banyak kau keluarkan? Dan seharusnya kau sudah ma-" Ino mencoba bertanya lebih serius. Namun, ia menghentikan ucapannya lagi.

"Yah, aku tidak akan mati dengan hanya pendarahan biasa. Dan, kau mestinya tidak mengucapkan kata mati semudah itu. Kau tidak pernah tau, bagaimana rasanya mati. Hanya mudah mengucapkannya, tanpa tahu rasa yang akan kau derita." Pemuda itu lalu terdiam, namun matanya yang menawan itu masih menatap Ino dengan seksama, membuat gadis muda itu merasa bersalah atas apa yang telah ia katakan. Ino menunduk tak berani menatap mata lawan bicaranya itu.

"Ah, baiklah ku rasa ini sudah cukup. Kau tahu jalan ini kan?" Tanya pemuda itu lagi.

"Ya-ya, tentu saja. Ini jalannya." Jawab Ino dengan sedikit terbata. Posisi mereka saat ini berhadapan. Ino di depan jalan masuk desanya, sedangkan pemuda itu di depan hutan.

"Hmm. Baiklah, aku akan pergi. Sebaiknya kau lekaslah pulang. Ini sudah jam 8."

"Ya… Eh, tapi bagaimana dengan mu? Apa kau?"

"Hmm… sudahlah, rumah ku tak jauh dari sini. Tak apa."

"Oh, hmm… kalau begitu hati-hati…" ucapnya, kemudian membalikkan badannya ke arah yang berlawanan. Seketika langkahnya terhenti, ia ingat akan suatu hal.

"Eh, tunggu… si-siapa nama-?" Ino berbalik, namun dibelakangnya nihil. Apakah ia sedang bermimpi? Itu membuatnya merinding sejenak. Tapi, ia yakin kalau yang ia lihat barusan itu adalah asli.

"Ccckk… masa bodohlah dengan apa yang ku alami malam ini. Ku rasa aku harus segera pulang menemui ibu, ia pasti ketakutan setengah mati." Ino pun bergegas dengan berlalari kencang, keluar dari perbatasan anatara hutan terlarang dengan desanya itu.

* * *

 **TBC**

 ***CURCOLAUTHOR :**

 **OHOHOHO… gak kerasa udah update aja nih fic. Eh, gimana nih? Kerasa gak bafer nya? Wkwkwk… author abal ini ingin bertransformasi membuat fic romance. Kalau gak cocok, T_T apalah-apalah daya ku?**

 **Tolong beri masukkan ya…. Biar ditambahin di chap berikutnya, update masih tiap minggu -_- mumpung lagi bosen. Ok bye, leave review…**

 **R**

 **E**

 **V**

 **I**

 **E**

 **W**

 **Hoho… dalam rangka menjalin silaturahmi, gw bakal reply aja nih review 1 by 1. Mayan lah… buat nambahin words. (Kurang kerjaan)**

 **CEKIDOT :**

* * *

 **Ryuui Momochi chapter 2 . Jun 19**

lanjooot :'v

 **RE : yup, ni dah kok…**

* * *

 **xoxo chapter 2 . Jun 19**

greget ko tapi kurang begitu sih ehehe  
but seruuu nih! lanjut lagi yaapp

 **RE : wiss... dah greget? But, apa lagi yg perlu ditambahin Xo? Eh, gw manggilnya apaan nih? Asyikk… dibilang seru. XOXO (peluk) #plaak…. Abaikan**

* * *

 **Shinji gakari chapter 2 . Jun 19**

0kkee lanjooot!

 **RE : ok! Ini dah lanjooot Nji…:p**

* * *

 **rohimbae88 chapter 2 . Jun 19**

ok next senpai. klo perlu update entar subuh biar greget

 **RE : Yo! Thanks Rohim masukkan nya… emang subuh adalah waktu paling pas datangnya Inspirasi, dan yang paling penting adalah jaringan cepet #Waaakksss!**

* * *

 **Fina chapter 2 . Jun 19**

Serigala itu naruto kn? Trus yg wanita mesan bunga ino jahat y kykny, msh byk misteri dan ditunggu updateny

 **RE : siapa Fina saya? Abang serigala itu yah… Ah, pasti udah kejawab kan di chap. Ini ? Yup! Emang masih banyak sekali misterinya. (Ampe gw bingung ngaitinnya -_-) ok baca terus ya say… #plaak-kek org jualan aja.**

* * *

 **varsyi dobe chapter 2 . Jun 20**

Type your review tor yg cpet ya

 **RE : Hoho… ketahuan gw. Lo rvw lewat *pera khan? Sebab gw juga make… U.U #Waakss. Ngapain coba Vars cepet-cepet? Emang lu kebelet boker? *peace…**

 **Ya lah, ini dah update. Ikutin terus yah Vars… 0.0**

* * *

 **Maklum ya... Author ini baru aja bebas dari RSJ. Jadi agak SKSD. :o**

 **Udah ketahuan dari pen-name gw kan?**

 **Ala-ala gitu, ala kadarnya XD**

 **WARM REGARDS TO EVERYBODEH**

 **:***

 **(nie Author lebeh amet -_-)**


	4. Chapter 4

**Chapter 4**

 **+NaruIno #SECRET**

 **By Akira**

 **No Baka :P**

 **-.-**

 **JUST ENJOY IT**

 **...**

 **DON'T LIKE?**

 **.**

 **.**

.

 **JUST READ IT!**

 **#HOHO#**

 **SEKALIAN RVW YAP...**

…

* * *

Sedangkan dilain sisi, para warga desa sedang ricuh mereka berkumpul di pusat desa dengan membawa lentera masing-masing. Malam hari yang seharusnya sepi kini digantikan oleh suasana yang ramai, beberapa ibu bergosip tentang ada apa gerangan mereka dikumpullkan pada pukul 20.00 waktu setempat.

"Mohon semuanya bersikap tenang dulu." Ucap salah satu pria yang memiliki jambang di wajahnya.

"Sebelumnya, saya berterimakasih banyak kepada warga desa karena telah berkenan untuk berkumpul disini." Lanjutnya dengan isyarat menenangkan mereka, dengan suara yang lantang.

"Aku, Iruka-sensei. Hanya ingin memberitahukan, bahwa anak dari Yamanaka-san telah hilang saat pukul 4 sore dini hari." Ucapnya, masih dengan suara yang agak keras. Sementara beberapa warga berbisik dan mulai ricuh kembali.

"Ya, dia menghilang. Hingga saat ini belum ditemukan. Aku juga sudah menanyakan beberapa anggota keluarga, bahwa benar tidak ada Ino Yamanaka yang bermain ke rumah mereka." Salah satu warga membenarkan ucapan Iruka sensei.

"Iya, dia tidak ada di rumah siapapun." Teriak salah satu pria dari kejauhan.

"Hmm… maka dari itu, dengan amat sangat. Aku memohon pada kalian untuk berpartisipasi mencari anak satu-satunya ibu ini." Ujar Iruka sembari menunjuk wanita paruh baya di sampingnya yang sedang berlinang air mata.

"Tunggu! Sebelum kita mencarinya, kami harus tahu dulu kemana sebelumnya ia pergi." Ucap salah satu warga dengan menunjuk tangan.

"Ah, ya kau benar… Nah, Yamanaka-san apa kau ingat dimana terakhir kali kau menyuruhnya?"

Kata pria itu lagi, menanyakan nya pada ibu Ino.

"Hiks… terakhir pada jam 4 sore, saya menyuruhnya untuk mengantarkan bunga ke desa seberang. Dan-"

"Apa? Desa seberang? Hmm… berarti anak mu melewati hutan terlarang itu?" Tanya salah satu warga desa.

"Ya-ya."

"Astaga. Mustahil sekali jika anakmu itu bisa selamat." Lanjut salah satu orang lagi menyambung kalimat temannya.

"Ya, benar itu…" kata warga desa serempak.

"Arrrhh, hiks… hiks…" wanita itu pun mulai menjadi-jadi tangisnya, sementara Kurenai terus saja menenangkan janda bernak satu itu.

"Heh, sudah-sudah. Kenapa kalian semua berfikiran negative seperti itu. Aku hanya meminta bantuan kepada kalian saja untuk mencari bukannya membuat ibu ini tambah bersedih."

Ucap Iruka dengan nada suara yang semakin meninggi.

Seketika warga desa pun terdiam beberapa detik, mereka saling berpandangan satu sama lain.

"Ya sudah, jika memang hal itu terjadi. Setidaknya kita harus temukan jasadnya." Lanjut Iruka dengan nada yang bijak.

* * *

…

TAAP TAPP TAPP…

Sedangkan dari kejauhan terlihat sesosok gadis remaja dengan rambut pirang yang sedikit acak-acakan sembari membawa red velvetnya yang masih setia di tangan. Langkah kaki yang sebelumnya cepat, kini semakin melambat. Ketika banyak sekali warga setempat yang berkumpul di sana saat malam hari.

"A-ada apa ini." Ucapnya pelan. Ino yang merasa sangat bingung pun segera melangakahkan kakinya ke dalam kerumunan itu, sembari menengok dengan menjinjitkan kaki mungilnya yang masih muda itu.

'Ku rasa aku harus bertanya saja.' Batin Ino. Sedangkan para warga itu, tidak menyadari sama sekali kehadiran gadis yang sedang mereka cari itu.

"Ano, permisi paman… ada apa sedang ribut?" Tanya nya dengan menepuk pundak seorang pria yang ia sebut paman itu.

"Ya, ini kami sedang mencari anak janda yang hilang itu." Ucapnya datar, menengok sekilas kearah sumber suara dan lanjut focus ke depan.

"Hah? Anak janda?" Ino mengernyitkan alisnya menunjukkan ekspresi bingung yang berlebihan.

"Ya, dia itu bernama Yamanaka…" ucap paman itu sembari menengok Ino lagi dan mememelankan suaranya.

…

Hening beberapa detik, ia melihat hal yang sangat nyata.

"Yaaaiiikkksss I-Ino… Hantu…." Teriaknya, ketika menyadari kehadiran gadis pirang itu sepenuhnya berada di sampingnya yang sedang serius mendengarkan intruksi dari Iruka sensei.

Orang itu lari terpontang panting melihat Ino yang memang lumayan pucat, karena melewati dinginnya malam tanpa red velvet kesayangannya itu.

Mendengar teriakan salah seorang pria yang begitu keras, membuat semua warga yang berkumpul refleks menengok ke belakang.

"Ah, Ha-hantu…" teriak salah satu warga lagi yang masih berada di belakang. Dan seketika beberapa warga menyadari kehadiran gadis muda itu, yang mereka respon dengan suasana ricuh.

Mendengar hal itu, nyonya Yamanaka segera menghentikan tangisnya dan berbalik melihat kearah gerombolan manusia yanga berlari ricuh meminggir ke rumah mereka masing-masing, dan membuat Iruka berteriak semakin keras untuk membuat mereka tetap tenang.

Namun hal itu sia-sia, suasana semakin menjadi ketika beberapa wanita setempat berteriak histeris melihat kehadiran gadis belia pucat di hadapannya. Barisan para warga desa yang awalnya tertutup dan sempit. Kini mulai terbelah di tengah-tengah, sehingga menyebabkan Ino terlihat jelas oleh orang yang sedang memberikan intruksi.

Melihat pemandangan di depannya, meskipun jauh. Seketika pupil nyona Yamanaka itu membulat, dan segera berlari menuju ke arah gadis yang sedang berdiri di tengah kerumuran. Yang mana gadis itu masih sangat kebingungan akan situasi yang sedang menimpanya.

"Haaa… Ino-chan." Teriaknya.

TAP TAP TAP…

"Hiks, hiks, hiks… kemana saja kau nak. Ibu sangat ketakutan jika terjadi sesuatu padamu." Wanita paruh baya itu pun menciumi dan memeluk anak itu dengan kasih sayang seorang ibu.

"I-ibu aku baik-baik saja. Sudah ku bilang ibu jangan sering menangis, nanti penyakit ibu bisa kambuh." Ucap gadis belia itu, sembari merasakan peluk cium dari sang ibu.

"Eh, dia itu hantu Ino kan? Dia baru saja mati kan? Lihat bibir dan kulitnya yang sangat pucat." bisik salah satu warga desa. Mereka memang jarang, melihat Ino melepas velvetnya. Sehingga mereka tidak tahu persis warna kulit Ino yang memang pucat asli. Ditambah lagi hawa dingin yang sangat menusuk di hutan itu.

"I-ino-chan, kenapa kau dingin dan pucat sekali." Tanya ibu Ino, melepaskan pelukannya kemudian memandang anaknya itu dengan prihatin.

"Ti-tidak bu, aku hanya kedinginan saja." Ucap Ino singkat, dengan ekspresi yang masih sangat bingung menanggapi sikap ibunya yang cemas berlebihan itu kepadanya.

Iruka dan Kurenai pun bergegas, menemui kedua orang itu. Terutama Iruka, yang terlihat sangat antusias menyambut kedatangan Ino. Ia kemudian menghentikan nyonya Yamanaka itu sejenak, untuk terlalu mendekat kepada anaknya.

"Tunggu Yamanaka-san. Kita harus memastikan bahwa dia benar Ino." Ungkapnya sembari menghalangkan tangan kanannya diantara ibu dan anak itu. Yamanaka pun tersentak, ketika menyadari hal yang Iruka lakukan barusan.

"Ti-tidak, dia benar anakku Ino." Elaknya, dengan nada menolak yang masih berlinangan air mata.

"Yamanaka. Kau tidak mau hal itu terulang kembali bukan? Kau sudah mengetahui hal ini bukan?" ucap Iruka dengan nada yang tegas. "Kita tidak tahu, apakah mereka mengirim ini, untuk melanjutkan kutukan." Sambungnya.

Tanpa basa-basi ia pun langsung mengambil tangan gadis muda itu, seperti mengecek detak nadinya. Kemudian berpindah ke leher pucat Ino. Dan terakhir adalah nafas hidungnya.

Iruka terdiam sejenak, dan melepaskan genggamannya. Namun ekspresinya masih seperti menunjukkan 'Bagaimana mungkin?' lalu melanjutkan, "Ya, dia anakmu." Ucapnya.

"Ah, Ino-chan sayang. Maafkan ibumu ini… nak." Tangis ibunya dengan memeluk anak satu-satunya itu lebih erat lagi.

"Mungkin dia hanya kedinginan." Sambung Iruka.

"Ya, ayo kita pulang nak. Terimakasih banyak kalian semua, terimakasih banyak telah membantu, dan Iruka-san kami sangat terbantu Kurenai-san juga." Wanita paruh baya itu membungkuk, memberikan ucapan terimakasih di tengah-tengah desa kepada seluruh penduduknya.

Iruka dan isterinya hanya merespon ucapan wanita paruh baya itu dengan tersenyum ringan. Kemudian mempersilahkan mereka untuk pulang ke rumah. Sedangkan warga desa masih dilanda rasa penasaran dan ketakutan. Karena mereka belum yakin penuh bahwa gadis muda itu adalah Ino yang selama ini mereka kenal.

Usai kejadian itu, Iruka pun menyuruh mereka pulang ke rumah masing-masing, tanpa harus mengingat kejadian malam itu lagi. Dia hanya berpesan untuk lebih berhati-hati serta menjaga anggota keluarga mereka masing-masing, serta tidak berbuat lalai.

…

* * *

(Kediaman keluarga Yamanaka)

Ketika kejadian malam yang penuh duka itu. Yamanaka sebagai seorang ibu pun dengan sangat panik menyiapkan air hangat untuk anaknya mandi, serta memanaskan makanan yang sudah dingin itu.

Kemudian mereka berbagi tempat tidur disamping anak kesayangannya. Ino pun masih terlihat sangat bingung, ketika ibunya yang biasa-biasa saja berubah menjadi sangat posesive terhadapnya. Mereka pun berpelukan dalam tidur, Ino mulai hanyut dalam butir-butir kegelapan yang kemudian berubah menjadi mimpi.

…

 _Di padang yang sangat luas nan hijau, udara terasa sangat sejuk dan dingin. Ia melihat banyak pepohonan tumbuh di sana sangat bagus dan menenangkan. Rumput-rumput hijau pun bergoyang ditiup sepoian angina sore._

 _Ia berdiri di suatu bukit, entah sedang menunggu apa. Tapi ia hanya tahu kalau dirinya-Yamanaka Ino sedang berdiri di sana, mungkin saja hanya untuk menyaksikkan pemandangan nan sangat indah itu. Ia bisa merasakan udara sejuk ketika dirinya merentangkan kedua tangan guna merasakan belaian angin dan mengirup udara segar yang tak pernah ia rasakan itu dengan mata tertutup._

 _Beberapa detik kemudian ia membuka matanya. Di sana terdapat banyak orang yang sedang asyik bermain dan berkumpul bersama keluarga mereka. Melihat kedamaian itu membuat Ino tersungging kecil dan ia pun mengeok kesebelahnya lagi. Ketika tak sengaja, ia mendapati seorang anak kecil blonde merunduk bersedih di bawah pohon rindang yang sudah tua._

 _Ino merasa sedih, jiwa keibuannya mulai bertanya-tanya mengapa anak kecil itu menangis sendirian, sedangkan yang lain tertawa bahagia bersama orang tua mereka._

" _Hiks…Hiks…" anak laki-laki itu terisak kecil, Ino dapat medengarnya dengan jelas. Karena merasa iba, ia pun menghampiri anak itu dan berniat menanyakan apa gerangan yang membuatnya menangis. Beberapa langkah lagi ia mulai menyentuh anak laki-laki itu. Namun…_

 _BRRUUUSSHHH…_

 _Seketika tanah yang ia pijak, tersedot masuk ke dalam lubang hitam dan…_

KKRRRIING!

KKRRRIIING!

Alarm pagi membangunkannya. Ino masih bisa merasakan sejuknya hawa dingin pepohonan itu. Tapi yang paling menegangkan, ia dapat merasakan detak jantungnya yang berdegup semakin kencang serasa habis lari dikejar serigala. Ya, ia masih mengingat serigala itu, dan pastinya pemuda yang telah berjasa menyelamatkan nyawanya dari hutan terlarang.

Alhasil paginya, Ino terbangun lebih awal. Ia masih terlihat ngos-ngosan mencoba menetralisir detak jantungnya. Dan segera ke dapur untuk mengambil ari putih. Saat itu, Ino sudah melihat ibunya dengan keringat yang menetes sedang memasak dan memotong sayuran di dapur.

Ia hanya terdiam, sembari meneguk satu gelas air putih. Kemudian hening sejenak, mungkin ia tahu kalau ibunya belum menyadari kehadiran dirinya di dapur itu.

Ketika sang ibu ingin mengambil bumbu masak yang lain di dekat ino mengambil air putih, ia pun baru menyadari kalau putri sematawayangnya itu telah bangun lebih awal dari hari biasanya.

"Eh, Ino-chan… kau sudah bangun ya." Ucapnya sembari tersenyum ramah kearah Ino.

"I-iya oka-san. Apa yang oka-san lakukan pukul enam pagi begini? Bukannya oka-san baru memasak pada jam tujuh?" Tanya Ino dengan wajah yang sangat polos.

"Ahaha… tidak, memangnya oka-san tidak boleh bangun lebih awal ya untuk menyiapkan sarapanmu sayang?" Tanya ibunya itu dengan nada penuh kasih sayang.

"I-ie, hanya saja aku terkejut." Balas Ino sembari memegang gelas air putihnya.

"Heh? Uh, tapi jadinya ketahuan deh, padahal oka-san ingin menyiapkan makanan special untuk hari ulang tahunmu." Lanjut ibunya itu dengan masih tersenyum sembari memotong beberapa daging.

"O-oka san, bukannya hari ulang tahunku 5 hari lagi?" sontak saja Ino membulatkan pupilnya..

"Hehe… kau ini. Lebih cepat lebih baik, kan? Belum tentu ibu akan membuat daging seenak ini lagi untuk kedua kalinya." Wanita paruh baya itu masih menanggapi pertanyaan puterinya itu dengan senang hati.

"Oh… hai." Ucap Ino, kemudian hening lalu meletakkan gelas yang ia minum.

* * *

…

Ketika jam tujuh pagi Ino dan Ibunya telah usai sarapan, ia pun kemudian mencuci piring-piring bekas makanan. Lalu langsung saja Ino menuju ruang tengah untuk merangkai dan menyusun beberapa karangan bunga yang akan dikirim lagi beberapa hari nanti.

Dengan senang hati, ia tersenyum ketika merangkai Bungan tulip dan mencium harumnya yang semerbak. Terkadang ketika stok bunga di toko mereka habis, ia bersama ibunya pergi ke padang bunga di dekat bukit. Ino sangat senang setiap kali berkunjung kesana.

SSRREEEKK (bunyi pintu digeser)

"Hei, Ino-chan. Kau terlihat sangat senang hari ini." Tegur wanita paruh baya yang baru saja keluar dari dapur tempat mereka makan.

"Ah, hai oka-san. Bunga ini terlihat indah sekali hari ini." Jawab Ino, menengok sejenak pada ibunya lalu melanjutkannya untuk merangkai.

"Heh, aneh sekali. Bukannnya setiap hari kau bertemu dengan bunga-bunga itu." Ujar nyonya Yamanaka, ia melapkan tangannya yang basah ke clemek memasaknya lalu melepaskan clemek itu.

"Hmm… tapi entahlah. Hari ini sungguh berbeda." Ino masih fokus pada rangkaiannya agar terlihat indah dan rapi.

Ibunya membuka lemari mengambil velvet Ino dan beberapa peralatan untuk menjahit. Lalu wanita paruh baya itu pun duduk di kursi goyang di depan Ino yang sedang sibuk mengurus bunga.

"Ino, kau ini… apa saja yang kau lakukan, sampai-sampai velvetmu ada yang sobek?" ucap wanita itu seraya memasukkan benang berwarna merah ke dalam jarum.

"Huh?" Ino menengok. "Benarkah oka-san? Aku tak menyadarinya." Lanjutnya.

"Ya, tidak apa-apa. Tapi tetap saja kan, kau harus menjaganya dengan baik." Wanita itu kemudian mulai menjahit beberapa sobekan yang menyebabkan kain merah itu sedikit bolong.

"Ya, oka-san aku tahu. Apalagi itu adalah pemberian Tou-san." Jawabnya, muka Ino kemudian berubah menjadi sedikit sedih.

"Hai-hai… sebenarnya velvet ini oka-san yang membuatnya. Tapi, tou-san mu yang mencurinya untuk diberikan kepadamu. Hehe…" jelas ibunya, dengan terkekeh kecil.

"Huh? Benarkah? oka-san pasti bohong. Kata mendiang tou-san, dia yang membelinya untuk ku di toko sebelah." Ino mengerucutkan bibirnya bak anak kecil.

"Hehe… ya oka-san mengerti, tidak apa-apa kalau tidak percaya." Ibu Ino lalu melanjutkan kegiatan menjahitnya lagi.

"Hmm… ya sudahlah, toh jadinya kan itu juga dari kalian berdua." Ino pun kembali melanjutkan pekerjaan menyusun bungnya dengan senyum ringan.

"Hmm…" jawab wanita paruh baya yang kini tinggal sedikit lagi menyelesaikan jahitannya.

"Anno, ngomong-ngomong oka-san…?" Ucap gadis itu dengan nada bertanya, tapi pandangan matanya masih terarah pada bunga yang kini sedang ia satukan.

"Huh?" ibu dari anak tunggal itu menengok setengah ketika putri kesayangannya menggantungkan kalimatnya.

"Apa maksud dari warga desa tentang kutukan itu? Kutukan apa yang mereka maksud?" Ino mengalihkan pandangannya pada wanita paruh baya itu.

"Uhuk…" seketika wanita itu tersedak. "Bukan apa-apa sayang, mereka hanya terlalu cemas ketika kau menghilang." Lanjutnya dengan santai.

"Hmm…oh ya oka-san, kenapa hutan itu dinamakan hutan terlarang?" Ino mengajukan pertanyaan lagi.

"Huft… Ino-chan, hal itu karena disana banyak binatang buasnya. Seperti harimau, beruang, ular-"

"HUH? Tidak ada seriga oka-san?" Ino langsung memotong perkataan ibunya dengan tak sengaja membelalakkan mata marinenya itu.

"A-aa… sudahlah Ino-chan, kau tidak usah memikirkan kejadian itu lagi, yang penting kau sudah sampai di rumah dengan selamat." Jawab ibunya dengan setenang mungkin, walau sebelumnya ia sempat tak tahu harus memberikan jawaban apa kepada puterinya yang lugu itu.

"Tapi, apakah ibu tidak penasaran kenapa aku bisa selamat?" Ino terus menerus bertanya pada ibunya, seperti mengumpani ikan dengan cacing. Arah pembicaraan pun mulai serius.

Sedangkan sang ibu tiba-tiba menghentikan aktivitas menjahitnya sejenak, lalu menatap penuh arti pada anaknya. Namun, ino tak menatap ibunya, ia terus saja asyik dengan pekerjaan yang ia lakukan sembari terus lanjut berbicara dengan nada yang sangat polos.

"Yah, aku bertemu dengan serigala besar di hutan. Lalu ada seorang pemuda yang menyelamatkan ku. Dia tampan dan baik sekali oka-san. Oh ya, sebenarnya sebelum itu, aku telah menyelamatkannya dari bahaya aku ingin mengobatinya tapi dia menolak. Eh ternyata, dia membalas budi dengan cara balik menolongku yang hampir saja jadi santapan serigala besar yang buas oka-san." Jelas anaknya panjang lebar, seperti menceritakan hari-harinya lewat buku diary. Kemudian ia pun meletakkan bunga-bunga yang telah ia satukan ke dalam kaca.

Ino pun membalikkan badannya guna melihat ekspresi sang ibu, yang sedari tadi tak memotong pembicaraannya.

Seketika air muka wanita paruh baya itu berubah drastis, wajahnya memanas. Ia pun berdiri dari kursinya. "Ino Yamanaka! Dimana kau menemukan pemuda itu?" Tanya nya dengan nada yang keras.

"Oh, etto… dia berteriak dari dalam bangunan tua. Dia seperti dipasung, lebih tepatnya dirantai. Dan dia meminta tolong, lalu aku pun melepaskannya, oka-san." Jawab gadis muda itu dengan tersenyum.

"APA! INO-CHAN. AKU SUDAH MEMBERITAHUMU JANGAN BICARA PADA SIAPAPUN KETIKA KAU MELEWATI HUTAN ITU, APA KAU INGAT KATA-KATA KU INO YAMANAKA?" Ibunya seketika berubah menjadi sangat garang dengan berteriak lepas kearah puterinya.

"O-oka san, aku hanya menolongnya buka-"

"Sudahlah, kepala ku mau istirahat. Tolong jangan bicara padaku satu hari penuh ini."

"Oka-san. Hiks… oka-san…" Ino mengejar wanita paruh baya yang sedang menuju kamarnya itu dan menutup pintu gesernya dengan kencang.

Tak sempat ia menanyakan hal itu pada ibunya, Ino yang tak tahu apa-apa hanya dapat menangis sesenggukan ketika ibunya tiba-tiba berubah seperti itu.

"Hiks… Hiks… apa salah ku? Bukankah ibu yang mengajariku tentang tolong menolong?" ucapnya dengan nada yang tersenggal-senggal.

* * *

 **TBC**

 ***CURCOLAUTHOR :**

 **HIKS HIKS… gak kerasa udah update aja nih fic. Yah, ane jadi keikut baper, liat Ino nangis. Btw, maafin dosa Author abal ini ke kalian ya… udah update gak tepat waktu, karena sehabis lebaran kemaren Author useless ini SAKIT keras. #FYI walau gak da yang nanya. But, fic ini udah apdet! TARA… udah bacakan? Do'a in Author ya supaya gak sakit sakit lagi, jadi bisa updet on time. Hiks…hiks… Ok don't forget to leave a review!**

 **R**

 **E**

 **V**

 **I**

 **E**

 **W**

 **Hoho… dalam rangka menjalin silaturahmi, gw bakal reply aja nih review 1 by 1. Mayan lah… buat nambahin words. (Kurang kerjaan) Author ini selalu kuker…**

 **CEKIDOT :**

Ryuui Momochi chapter 2 . Jun 19

lanjooot :'v

 **RE : yup, ni dah kok…**

xoxo chapter 2 . Jun 19

greget ko tapi kurang begitu sih ehehe  
but seruuu nih! lanjut lagi yaapp

 **RE : wiss... dah greget? But, apa lagi yg perlu ditambahin Xo? Eh, gw manggilnya apaan nih? Asyikk… dibilang seru. XOXO (peluk) #plaak…. Abaikan**

Shinji gakari chapter 2 . Jun 19

0kkee lanjooot!

 **RE : ok! Ini dah lanjooot Nji…:p**

rohimbae88 chapter 2 . Jun 19

ok next senpai. klo perlu update entar subuh biar greget

 **RE : Yo! Thanks Rohim masukkan nya… emang subuh adalah waktu paling pas datangnya Inspirasi, dan yang paling penting adalah jaringan cepet #Waaakksss!**

Fina chapter 2 . Jun 19

Serigala itu naruto kn? Trus yg wanita mesan bunga ino jahat y kykny, msh byk misteri dan ditunggu updateny

 **RE : siapa Fina saya? Abang serigala itu yah… Ah, pasti udah kejawab kan di chap. Ini ? Yup! Emang masih banyak sekali misterinya. (Ampe gw bingung ngaitinnya -_-) ok baca terus ya say… #plaak-kek org jualan aja.**

varsyi dobe chapter 2 . Jun 20

Type your review tor yg cpet ya

 **RE : Hoho… ketahuan gw,. Lo rvw lewat *pera khan? Sebab gw juga make… U.U #Waakss. Ngapain coba Vars cepet-cepet? Emang lu kebelet boker? *peace…**

 **Ya lah, ini dah update. Ikutin terus yah Vars… 0o0**

 **dll... sorry gk bsa bales semua... gomen nee :o**


End file.
